


Lazo Profundo

by Alexis_Elric



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Fluff, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Omega Verse
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21785521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexis_Elric/pseuds/Alexis_Elric
Summary: Spock decide colaborar con una misión, se tiene que ir. Este acto produce que un sin número de interrogantes se amontonen en la cabeza de Jim. Esto sucede al mismo tiempo que empieza a desarrollar síntomas extraños que él no sabe explicar a que se deben.Cuando Spock regresa descubre que hay un cambio en su capitán, no lo menciona, pero esto produce una incomodidad entre ellos. Y luego sucede algo que produce su distanciamiento, esto lleva a que Spock y Kirk enfrenten sentimientos que no eran capaz de encarar.
Relationships: James T. Kirk & Spock
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	1. Regreso a Casa

**Author's Note:**

> Hola a todos, este trabajo a sido una locura. Llevó meses trabajando en esta idea y ha sufrido tantos cambios que creí que jamás lo subiría, pero bueno aquí esta. La verdad es que si me pongo a recapitular todo el esfuerzo que le he metido a este trabajo parecería absurdo. 
> 
> El caso es que este año me propuse escribir sobre está pareja y no quería terminar esta década sin publicar esta obra, que sin broma o exageración me ha costado terminarla más que mi tesis de grado. El caso es que aquí está y eso tambien es gracia a la valiosa colaboración de @DesdelinaNapolitana en la edición, corrección y recomendaciones. 
> 
> Así que gracias a ella por arreglar todas las fallas que habían con el trabajo narrativo. 
> 
> Sin más espero que lo disfruten.

Kirk caminó hacia el transportado, en su mente sonaba una canción que hacía un par de horas había recordado y en eso momento era realmente difícil sacarla de su cabeza. Cuando las puertas se abrieron ingresó a la sala de transporte.

—Hola Scotty —saludó. 

—Estamos listo capitán —informó el hombre mientras miraba la pantalla del transportador. 

—Energice —ordenó. 

Pasaron algunos segundos antes de que Spock apareciera la zona de transporte, Kirk sonrió al verlo. 

—Bienvenido, Spock —saludó.

—Capitán —saludo Spock al bajarse de la plataforma. 

—Es bueno volver a tenerlo entre nosotros —admitió con una gran sonrisa mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, Spock le dedicó una mirada como si analizara algo.

—Considero oportuno mi regreso al Enterprise.

Kirk sonrió y salió de la sala de transporte, Spock lo siguió. 

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que su primer oficial fue llamado para participar en una investigación en la Base Estelar 15, a pesar de que la idea no había sido de su agrado, tuvo que firmar el permiso debido a que no tuvo excusa para justificar una negativa. Certificar la petición no fue difícil, lo complicado fue aceptar que Spock había tomado una decisión de ese tipo sin consultarlo de forma previa.

La conversación para pedirle a Spock una explicación por su omisión había quedado agendada para cuando este volviese; la idea de esperar por dos semanas se le había antojado eterna. Ellos tenían cuatro años en espacio profundo y pasaban casi la totalidad de su tiempo juntos. Por ello eso de esperar por dos largas semanas para volver a hablar con su primer oficial le resultaba desalentador al igual que tener que lidiar con su ausencia.

Cuando Spock se marchó Jim pensó dos cosas: la primera fue darse cuenta de lo acostumbrado que estaba a la presencia de su primer oficial; la segunda fue tener que lidiar con todas las emociones y sentimientos que traía ser consciente de la primera revelación. A pesar de que su capacidad de asimilación era grande, la partida de Spock había puesto algunas cosas sobre la mesa las cuales estaban siendo alimentadas por sus inseguridades.

La idea de que Spock no confiaba lo suficiente en él resultaba dolorosa.

A pesar de lo difícil que era tratar con Spock, había llegado a pensar que la misión en espacio profundo los unió, y aunque esta decisión parecía irrelevante después de todo lo compartido, por alguna extraña razón no dejaba de pensar que tal vez existían razones ocultas que él no podía establecer.

Él era consiente que siempre pensaba las cosas demasiado, no podía detenerse, por lo que para calmarse se dijo que aquello era solo por colaboración e interés científico; sin embargo, las dudas en su mente no pudieron ser calladas, no recordaba la última vez que fue tan catastrófico con un tema. 

Para mantenerse tranquilo decidió mantener contacto con Spock, pero como no tenía excusa o tema de conversación, decidió enviarle los reportes diarios y en la parte inferior del mensaje adjuntaba un pequeño comentario, algo trivial, preguntaba por el día de su oficial y enviaba el mensaje. A pesar de que nunca recibió respuesta, hacer aquello le dio un poco de tranquilidad, porque estaba muy seguro de que Spock leía los mensajes.

Tener un vulcano como amigo, oficial o pareja era un verdadero reto debido a que la dinámica en la relación no era igual a la de los humanos, había demasiados matices a tomar en cuenta, todo era complicado. 

Jim creía que hasta ahora lo había hecho bien. Pero estaba comenzado a dudar. 

—Capitán —pronunció suavemente el primer oficial.

—¿Sucede algo, Spock? —Jim miró al vulcano.

—¿Usted…

El sonido del comunicador interrumpió la conversación; Kirk contestó, era una llamada del puente.

—Tengo que volver al puente, puede ir a dejar sus cosas y si lo desea puede presentarse a su estación de trabajo más tarde.

Spock asintió, ambos subieron al transportador; sin embargo, Spock se bajó primero necesitaba ir a su habitación para cambiarse y acomodar sus cosas, a pesar de que se encontraba en una cubierta diferente el aroma de Jim seguía muy presente, percibir aquella fragancia lo tomó desprevenido, habían pasado años y durante todo ese tiempo jamás percibió algo proveniente de Jim.

Aquello lo desajustó un poco, incluso estuvo demasiado cerca de hacer una pregunta inadecuada, si el sonido del comunicador no hubiese interrumpido, probablemente no se hubiese detenido. Y aquello era una clara violación a su formación vulcana, independientemente de la relación que tuviese con Jim él debía respetar la vida íntima.

Una de las razones por la cual Jim habría decidido dejar sus supresores fue que tal vez encontró una pareja estable. La llegada a esa conclusión trajo una emoción de inquietud en Spock. Eso no era propio de su raza y esta alteración emocional traía un sin número de situaciones a análisis.

Por ello decidió quedarse en su recamara meditando su comportamiento, el cual estaba siendo totalmente inapropiado. Que Jim hubiese conseguido una pareja era algo que no le debía afectar, al igual que ese aroma fascinante que lo acompañaba.


	2. Confusión

—Capitán en el puente. —la voz de Chekov sonó en todo el sitio, Kirk sonrió, traía una taza de café en sus manos. Spock estaba en su lugar habitual y debía admitir que le encantaba verlo en ese sitio. 

—¿Qué tenemos para hoy? —preguntó Kirk ocupando su lugar en la silla. 

—Recibimos un comunicado de la flota, debemos visitar un planeta, al parecer cumplen con los criterios para realizar el primer contacto. La demás información es específica para usted capitán. —Anunció Uhura con gran seriedad.

Kirk bebió su café mientras la observaba.

—¿Primer contacto? —pronunció Jim mientras separaba la taza de sus labios. 

Spock observó el gesto con total concentración.

—Así es, señor —aseguró el primer oficial—. El almirante Marcus envió las coordenadas; sin embargo, todos los detalles respecto al planeta serán enviados cuando lleguemos el cuadrante en donde se encuentra ubicado.

Kirk sonrió, ellos habían participado en muchos primeros contactos, por la naturaleza de su misión, pero esta era una de esas pocas veces en que la nave se encontraba en el sector más poblado del espacio y participar en un primer contacto cumpliendo todas las normativa y burocracia de la flota lo emocionaba porque en cierta forma ese era un camino bastante seguro y tranquilo.

—Sin duda esta será una gran experiencia para nosotros. Llevenós a las coordenadas indicadas. Chevok —ordenó el capitán.

Las cosas en el puente estaban bastantes tranquilas, Jim revisaba los informes enviados por cada departamento, pero empezó a sentir dolor de cabeza, aunque ignorarlo. Sin embargo, este se fortaleció con el pasar de los minutos así que dejo de lado el PADD y sobó el puente de su nariz en un intento de apaciguar el malestar.

—Señor —la voz de Spock sonó desde su sitio, lo estaba mirando fijamente—, ¿Se encuentra usted bien? 

Jim lo miró fijamente, estaba seguro que no había dado señas de su incomodidad.

—Sí —aseguro Kirk intentado regresar a su trabajo, pero el dolor se estaba volviendo insoportable y la luz lo estaba molestando demasiado—. Uhura informe a enfermería que voy hacia allá.

Todos en el puente se miraron entre sí, Uhura asintió y se comunicó con el doctor McCoy, Jim se puso de pie ante la mirada atenta de todo el personal en el puente e iba a decir que no era nada para preocuparse, pero perdió el equilibrio levemente. 

—Capitán —declaró Spock poniéndose de pie y acercándose a él.

Jim lo miró, quiso hablar, pero entonces todo se desvaneció. 

***

La enfermería ese día estaba tranquila, los casos que se habían atendido no eran más que moretones o algún tipo de fractura provocado por algún entrenamiento. McCoy agradecía esos días donde no tenía que desarrollar alguna vacuna con pocos recursos. Eso de vivir la vida llena de adrenalina no era algo que le fascinará del todo.

Por ello estaba disfrutando la calma de ese día debido a los excepcional que era, sin embargo, la paz no duro mucho. Cuando Spock apareció en la enfermería cargando a un inconsciente Jim supo que su tranquilidad no volvería en semanas.

Se acercó a Spock quien coloco a Jim en una de las camas, McCoy lo revisó, pero los exámenes y signos vitales eran adecuados, interrogo al primer oficial para intentar darle sentido a la situación, pero al conocer los detalles del suceso sintió que faltaban piezas. La salud de Jim siempre había sido frágil pero incluso en un ataque de alergia múltiple él se las ingeniaba para permanecer consiente más tiempo del que debía.

—Al parecer solo es fatiga —informó McCoy al concluir los análisis—. Este chico siempre olvida cuidarse de sí mismo. 

Spock lo observó fijamente, no estaba convencido de las declaraciones del médico al parecer él tampoco estaba satisfecho con esa conclusión.

—¿Qué le hace creer que el capitán ha descuidado su salud? —preguntó mientras miraba el monitor que descansaba en la cabecera de la cama.

—Es Jim, creo que esa pregunta está de más. Entiendo que te preocupes esto Spock, pero los exámenes indican que todo está bien y hasta que Jim despierte no puedo hacer nada, necesito que él me diga si se ha sentido mal, por ahora solo podemos esperar. Dejemos que descanse. —Bones revisó su PADD lo necesitaban en otra cubierta, al parecer su tranquilidad acababa de esfumarse—. Tengo que irme, aquí hay más gente que me necesita. Puedes quedarte si quieres.

Spock lo vio salir, después se volvió para observar a su capitán. El puente estaba solo y aunque su responsabilidad era reemplazar a Jim decidió quedarse hasta que despertara.

***

Cuando Kirk abrió los ojos lo primero que vio fue a su primer oficial, quién estaba sentado a su lado y no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Spock —dijo Jim mientras se incorporaba—, ¿Qué sucedió? 

—Capitán —Spock apartó el PADD con el que había estado trabajando y lo miró fijamente—, se desmayó en el puente ¿Se siente mejor?

—Estoy bien, Spock —comentó mientras se volvía a tumbar suspirando. Las últimas semanas fueron difíciles, había tomado la decisión de esconderle sus síntomas a Bones, pero ya iba siendo hora de decirle lo que le estaba pasando. Ese desmayo no le daba buena espina de todas formas si alguien en el mundo merecía saber sus secretos ese era su médico personal.

Spock levantó la ceja. Al parecer, no estaba de acuerdo con su aseveración, Jim solo sonrió tratando de transmitirle una tranquilidad que no sentía.

—¿Qué dijo McCoy? —preguntó con curiosidad, si en verdad algo malo estaba pasando con él y este se lo había comunicados a Spock las cosas no serían sencillas para él en días.

—El doctor dijo que su desmayo se debe a la fatiga. Al parecer ha excedido el trabajo que debe llevar a cabo —Kirk lo miró a Spock fijamente, aquella era una costumbre que había desarrollado con los años. Observarlo le permitía entenderlo mejor—. Debería cuidar más de usted, Jim. —pronunció lentamente.

El corazón de Jim de lleno de jubiló, le gustaba mucho la forma en que Spock mencionaba su nombre.

—Lo sé, pero estoy bien, gracias por quedarse —mencionó mientras se sentaba al borde de la cama.

—Es mi deber cuidar de usted, capitán.

Jim asintió sintiendo que su alegría disminuía. Si hace un momento atrás había estado feliz de que Spock lo llamara por su nombre, ahora solo podía pensar en que él estaba acompañándolo en ese momento porque era su “deber” 

_“Es mi deber”._ La frase se repetía en su mente una y otra vez; y sonaba realmente mal.

¿Cuántas cosas más Spock habría hecho por deber?

Jim se puso de pie. Estaba dispuesto a irse.

—Creo que sería conveniente esperar al Doctor McCoy para que verifique su estado. 

—Estoy bien, Spock —dijo—, si fuese algo para preocuparse el doctor estaría aquí. 

Spock miró al capitán, algo le había molestado, podía percibir los leves cambios en el aroma de su capitán, las alfas podían hacer eso por su naturaleza; esta cualidad estaba muy ligada a su instinto. En los vulcanos no existían división de castas, por lo que sus cualidades habían sido heredadas por su madre.

Aunque para él esta cualidad de percibir los cambios en los omegas, era más lógica que instintiva, las variaciones que percibía podía relacionarlas con estados de ánimo o emociones, con Jim era más sencillo y la convivencia ayudaba a relacionar las expresiones con las variaciones en su aroma.

—Considero que debería quedarse —agregó Spock poniéndose de pie—, el cambio de turno será pronto, no serviría de mucho que regresase ahora.

Jim asintió, la verdad es que no tenía ganas de regresar al puente, pero tampoco quería quedarse en la enfermería, lo único que necesitaba era a McCoy para beber algo y contarle lo que le estaba pasado. 

—No regresaré al puente y para su tranquilidad iré a buscar personalmente a Bones. —pronunció Jim sonrió en un intento de convencer a Spock, ambos salieron de enfermería.

Por suerte, el pasillo no estaba tan lleno de cadetes como se esperaría. Esto en otro momento hubiese sido grandioso, pero ahora no resultaba algo bueno, después de todo no sabía cómo llenar el incómodo silencio entre él y su primer oficial. Eran pocas las veces que el silencio entre ellos era incomodo por esa razón Jim no sabía cómo afrontar la situación.

—¿Cree que podamos cenar juntos hoy? —preguntó Jim en un intento de romper la tensión.

—Tengo trabajo pendiente en la sección científica, capitán.

—Entiendo. 

Jim hubiese creído que eso era una excusa, pero los vulcanos no hacían esas cosas; definitivamente estaba comenzado a desvariar, ese día estaba siendo bastante decepcionante y desalentador. La idea de emborracharse con Bones parecía cada vez más atractiva.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos, espero que estén disfrutando de la lectura por ahora este trabajo solo lo publicaré en esta plataforma. Cuando haya terminado decidiré emigrar a las demás páginas que uso. 
> 
> De todas formas si tiene alguna duda, pueden dejarla con total confianza la responde en medida de lo posible. Recuerden que la retro-alimentación siempre se agradece. 
> 
> Por cierto el otro capitulo será un poco extenso. 
> 
> Nos leemos pronto. 
> 
> Larga vida y prosperidad.


	3. Punto de quiebre

Jim se acomodó en la silla y bebió un poco de Vodka, el sabor era fuerte y eso fue algo que agradeció. McCoy estaba a su lado y lo observaba de forma analítica, eso de beber sin sentido era algo que ellos no aplicaban casi nunca y aunque esa fue su idea al principio ahora no parecía algo factible. Bones estaba esperando una explicación porque sabía que algo pasaba, después de todo él era una de las pocas personas que lo conocía bien.

Por ello decidió comenzar a hablar de cosas triviales para así poder llegar al punto importante de la conversación. Por ello comenzó a hablar de la próxima misión que tenía y aquello obviamente no entusiasmo a su amigo.

—Será un primer contacto —comentó Jim con alegría mientras bebía un poco de su vaso.

McCoy lo observaba con claro desacuerdo.

—Vaya, suena como algo completamente aburrido y delicado

Jim se alzó de hombros.

—Eres una fuente de diversión eterna, Bones —dijo sarcásticamente Jim.

—Estoy para ayudar, muchacho.

McCoy bebió todo el contenido de su vaso.

—No sé por qué te emociona Jim —continuó el médico—, hemos estado en espacio profundo años. ¿De cuántos primeros contactos te has encargado? 

—Considero que tener un primer contacto sin que algo atente nuestras vidas sería algo bueno por una vez.

—¡Claro! Debemos emocionarnos por tener en nuestras manos una misión altamente delicada.

McCoy sirvió más trago.

—Creí que te alegraría —dijo Jim mientras sonreía—, saber que no pondré la primera directiva en riesgo por primera vez en muchos años.

—Pues no, lo que me causa alegría es tener la certeza de que nada pondrá en riesgo nuestras vidas o la de otros —dijo McCoy bebiendo un poco de su vaso—, la preocupación de que cumplas con la primera directiva no es mi principal problema, para eso está el duende en la nave.

Jim frunció los labios al escuchar la referencia a Spock, McCoy lo miró detenidamente y luego tomó el contenido que quedaba en su vaso.

—¿Qué sucede con Spock, Jim? —preguntó Bones a pesar de que sabía que probablemente sería arrastrado a ese drama obviamente existente entre sus oficiales de mando. 

—Nada —respondió Jim rápidamente mientras jugaba con su vaso, McCoy entornó los ojos y llenó los vasos de ambos con la bebida.

—Soy médico Jim y estoy divorciado, sé cuándo la gente miente.

—¡No estoy mintiendo! No pasa nada. 

—Esto es porque decidió irse sin decirte nada —dijo en un leve suspiro—, o ¿porque estás enamorado de él? Sé que te gustan los retos, pero no creo que un vulcano sea un buen objetivo romántico.

—La madre de Spock es humana —concluyó Jim—, eso demuestra que es difícil pero no imposible. 

—Ella es una santa, Jim; si Spock es difícil siendo medio vulcano no puedo ni hacerme a la idea de lo complicado que debió ser su padre. 

Jim sonrió, movió el vaso en sus manos, pero no bebió su contenido.

—No piensas decírselo —consultó McCoy después del breve silencio.

—¿Para qué? Spock es capaz de recitarme un ensayo completo de las razones por la cual los oficiales no deberían mantener una relación —Jim suspiró profundamente—, no estoy listo para que me rechace.

—Estaba casi seguro que no creías en los escenarios sin salida —recriminó Bones.

—No todo en la vida se obtiene, de todas formas, tengo algo más que decirte. —admitió lentamente Jim.

—Creo que necesitare un trago para lo que vas a decir, no sé por qué, pero no será bueno.

Jim titubeo.

—Las últimas semanas he estado experimentados diferentes tipos de síntomas y creo que el desmayo de hoy no es un accidente aislado. —dijo mirando a McCoy, quiso sonreír para restarle importancia al asunto, pero la expresión en la cara de su amigo disminuyó las ganas. 

McCoy lo miró analíticamente y con las cejas fruncidas.

—Hace varias semanas —enfatizó el médico con evidente molestia—, y recién te parece un momento para comentarlo. Quiero que te presentes a primera hora mañana en la enfermería para revisarte, ahora coméntame lo síntomas que has tenido para ver si puedo dormir tranquilo esta noche o no.

—Me siento extraño, tengo dolores de cabeza, malestar y cansancio. Estoy demasiado fatigado, no puedo dormir y me da mucha hambre.

—¡Qué lindo cuadro sintomático!, ¿Acaso esperabas comentarme cuando estuvieras vomitando sangre por la boca? —reclamó McCoy.

—Bones, no exageres. —comentó con frustración Jim.

—No exagero, mejor dicho, deja de tomar estas cosas a la ligera. Sabes cómo es tu metabolismo, necesitas entender que no eres invencible. De todas formas, mañana sabremos exactamente que tienes.

Tomaron un par de tragos más, pero cuando Jim se puso de pie perdió un poco el equilibrio, era la primera vez en muchos años que se mareaba tanto con bebiendo, su resistencia a alcohol era alta.

—Creo que tomé demasiado —concluyó con una sonrisa Jim.

—Déjame ayudarte —dijo McCoy, lo pegó a su cuerpo y paso su mano por su cintura, así sería más fácil cargarlo.

En ese momento las puertas se abrieron y ambos divisaron la figura de Spock, se quedó parado en la puerta mirando la escena en total silencio.

—Jim —el aludido poso su vista en su primer oficial.

—Spock —comentó con una gran sonrisa—, ¿Por qué está aquí?

—Lamento si interrumpí —comento el primer oficial con más formalidad de la usual—, quería informarle acerca de la nueva misión. Sin embargo, no creo que sea un momento adecuado.

—Tiene toda la razón —admitió Jim alejándose del cuerpo de Bones y tratando de mantenerse erguido por sí mismo, pero con poco éxito

—Creo que deberías ayudarlo, Spock —comentó McCoy dirigiéndose a la puerta—, dudo que llegue solo a su piso y el mío está en otra cubierta.

—Nada de eso —agregó Jim—, yo puedo solo —argumentó mientras intentaba ponerse completamente recto, a pesar de sus esfuerzos no lo consiguió.

—Eso no es verdad —dijo McCoy mientras caminaba hacia la salida—, creo que deberías llevarlo.

Comentó el médico y después se retiró.

—No es necesario que me espere —agrego Jim mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

—Vamos en la misma dirección, capitán —Comento Spock dejando el umbral de la puerta para que pudiese pasar, Jim salió del lugar seguido por el vulcano.

Ninguno de los dos hizo comentario alguno en el transcurso del camino, cuando Jim bajó del turbo ascensor, pero perdió el equilibrio mientras caminaba.

Spock lo sostuvo.

—Deberías tener más cuidado, Jim.

—Gracias —comentó el aludido separándose de Spock.

El aroma de Jim se volvió más fuerte cuando caminaban por el pasillo y Spock lo pudo percibir, no entendía a que se debía el cambio.

—Buena noche —Jim se despidió mientras insertaba su código en la puerta—, gracias por traerme.

—Buena noche, Jim —respondió Spock y sin más se alejó.

***

Cuando Jim despertó un dolor punzó en su cabeza, pensó en tomar una ducha y algo de café, eso seguro arreglaría aquel malestar. Cuando llegó al comedor Spock, Uhura y Bones estaban comiendo en una mesa, fue hacia un replicador y pidió una taza de café.

—Hola a todos —comentó Jim mientras se sentaba a lado de Spock.

—Capitán —saludaron todos al unisonó.

Jim puso su taza en la mesa y Bones lo miró con seriedad.

—¿Eso es todo lo que vas a comer? —interrogo McCoy con gran seriedad.

Spock y Uhura pusieron su mirada en Jim, quien estaba bastante tranquilo.

—Sí —respondió el capitán mientras bebía del contenido de su taza—. No necesito nada más.

—Pues yo considero que necesitas algo más —dijo McCoy con énfasis, haciendo que Spock observara fijamente al capitán

—Podrías comer unas tostadas —propuso Uhura con tranquilidad—, así este par dejarían de acosarte.

—Tú médico lo aprueba —bromeó Bones con una sonrisa de victoria.

Jim soltó un suspiro derrotado.

—Está bien, iré a…—comenzó a decir Kirk, pero Spock le interrumpió.

—No se preocupe capitán —dijo Spock poniéndose de pie repentinamente—, iré yo, de todas formas, ya terminé mi desayuno, iré a dejar esto y traeré el suyo.

Jim sonrió.

—Qué haría sin usted —comentó Jim con una sonrisa, Spock tomó la bandeja de su desayuno y caminó hacia los duplicadores. Uhura y McCoy compartieron una mirada de sorpresa.

—Ha sido un placer compartir este momento con ustedes, pero me retiro —dijo Uhura, después se levantó y tomó su bandeja—, por cierto, capitán, va por buen camino.

Jim la miró confundido, ella sonrió y se marchó.

—¿Qué quiso decir? —preguntó mirando a McCoy, pero este solo subió los hombros y negó. Jim no le dio importancia y bebió un poco más de su café.

—Te espero hoy para realizar los análisis, ojalá no tenga que ir a buscarte al puente. —comentó McCoy son un tono entre lo casual y lo serio.

Jim rodó los ojos, en un día normal eso podía ser una opción, pero ahora solo quería que todos esos molestos síntomas desaparecieran.

—Sí, iré, pero primero me reportare en el puente. —respondió Jim con resignación.

—Solo espero que no se te vaya a olvidar. —puntualizó McCoy y después se retiró.

—Capitán —dijo Spock para captar la atención de Jim—, espero sea de su agrado —agregó mientas colocaba encima de la mesa una bandeja con tostada y frutas.

—Me encanta gracias —respondió Jim tomando la bandeja con una gran sonrisa.

Spock se sentó frente a Jim, pudo percibir la variación en su aroma y se sintió calmado por alguna inexplicable razón.

***

Jim dejó que McCoy hiciera todos los exámenes que creyera conveniente, a pesar de que la sola idea le provocaba sentimientos encontrados. Asistió a la enfermería como había prometido y aunque tuvo la esperanza de que su amigo descubriera lo que estaba sucediendo con su salud, no obtuvo más que un _“Debo realizar un análisis más profundo”._

Jim no necesitaba ser un genio para saber que algo preocupaba a Bones.

Sin importar cuantas veces le diera vuelta al asunto en su cabeza sabía que no encontraría repuesta, ahora todo dependía de McCoy y estaba seguro que no lo defraudaría. Por ello decidió concentrar su energía física y mental en la misión que tenía asignada. Todo dependía de él y su tripulación así que era su obligación hacer que las cosas salieran de la mejor forma.

Por ello cuando ocupó su puesto, lo primero que hizo fue revisar toda la información que habían enviado acerca del planeta y su población. A grandes rasgos parecían ser una sociedad pacifica, sin embargo, eran bastante tradicionalistas con respecto a muchos temas y unas de las cosas que no permitían era mantener contacto físico entre personas que no eran parte del círculo familiar.

Jim dedujo que esto se debía a que las personas eran telépatas, muchas civilizaciones con esas características no mantenían contacto físico, un ejemplo eran los vulcano incluso habían otras especies que se comunicaban sin emplear el lenguaje verbal, su comunicación era enteramente telepática.

Después de revisar la información Jim paso horas trabajando, intentado concentrarse en las actividades que debía desempeñar en su nave. Sin embargo, los malestares persistían y estaban afectando su desempeño. Cuando el turno terminó se sentía realmente a pesar de que todo el trabajo que había realizado era de oficina.

—Capitán, ¿podría hablar con usted? —preguntó Spock cuando Kirk ya se iba, haciendo que el hombre se volviera hacia él y asintiera.

Ambos se dirigieron al turbo ascensor, solo entonces, Spock volvió a hablar.

—Es sobre la misión que tiene actualmente la nave —señaló el vulcano—. La flota ha enviado toda la información necesaria, consideran que todo debe ser tratado con sutileza, pero que los riesgos son mínimos. He realizado una lista de las tradiciones más relevantes para que el equipo las tome en cuenta, revisando los documentos pude notar que aún no ha asignado quienes serán los demás miembros.

—Lo había olvidado, usted y yo tenemos que estar; considero que Uhura también debería formar partes del equipo, las otras dos personas puede escogerlas usted. —concluyó Jim.

—Entiendo, mañana le enviaré la información para que la apruebe.

Las puertas se abrieron y ambos salieron.

—¿Necesita algo más de mí? —pronunció Jim con un poco de irritación, el cansancio lo estaba afectando.

—Por ahora eso es todo, capitán.

Jim asintió y se sobó el puente de la nariz, quería llegar a su habitación y descansar. Sin embargo, tenía una duda en su mente que necesitaba ser respondida.

—Spock, usted también es telépata, ¿cierto? Considera que esta cualidad podría representar un riesgo para la misión —interrogó Jim mientras caminaban por el pasillo.

—Existe poca información del tipo de telepatía que poseen los Sjal, por ello es importante tener claro que esta cualidad no funciona igual en todas las especies. A pesar de que yo soy telépata solo puedo percibir emociones cuando toco a otras personas o establezco una conexión mental. Sin embargo, existen otras que perciben emociones y pensamientos sin mantener contacto. Por tanto, puedo concluir que es difícil definir si esto podría ser un riesgo para la misión.

Jim asintió.

—Gracias por todo, Spock. —agregó al momento de detenerse en su habitación.  
—No es problema, capitán.

A pesar del breve silencio y de que obviamente ambos debían regresar a sus habitaciones. Ninguno se movió del lugar actual en que estaban, Spock podía percibir que algo estaba molestando a Jim y no quería irse sin saber que todo estaba bien, sin embargo, no sabía cómo formular una pregunta sin violentar la privacidad de su capitán.

Por su parte Jim, solo tenía ganas de tener a Spock más tiempo para él. Esa necesidad se había fortalecido desde su regreso de la base estelar quince y aunque no entendía porque pasaba, el sentimiento le resultaba bastante confortable.

—¿Por qué decidiste irte a la base estelar quince? —preguntó Jim rompiendo la atmosfera que se había formado, después de todo aquella era una pregunta que quería hacer desde hace tiempo y está ocasión parecía ser una buena oportunidad.

—Para colaborar en la investigación —respondió Spock—, sé que mi lugar está a su lado en esta nave, pero aquella era una oportunidad que contribuirá mucho a la comunidad científica.  
Jim asintió —¿Por qué no lo habló antes conmigo?

Jim estaba seguro que aquella declaración había sido una pregunta, no un reclamo. Su voz había sido la adecuada pero cuando terminó de decir aquella frase su cuerpo se tensó de forma inesperada. Al parecer la repuesta le causaba gran expectativa. 

—Lamento no haber comunicado mi decisión de forma oportuna, Jim. Pero quiero que sepa que mi elección la hice basándome en la experiencia que brindaría la investigación a mi formación profesional. No tiene nada que ver con su capacidad de mando o nuestra amistad. —mencionó Spock mirando fijamente a su capitán.

En una sola frase Spock disipó todas las dudas que Jim había desarrollado desde su partida. No pudo evitar que su corazón se acelerara, la sinceridad de las palabras lo tomó por sorpresa. Ahora se sentía como estúpido por haber dudado de su primer oficial, al parecer todos sus pensamientos estaban errados.

—Es bueno escuchar eso —comentó Jim con una sonrisa mientas acortaba un poco el espacio entre ellos—, yo estaba pensado en muchas cosas que ahora parecen una estupidez —admitió con vergüenza y Spock alzó su ceja en repuesta—, pero me equivoqué, lamento haber pensado de esa forma. Agradezco todo lo que hace por mí, Spock.

Para ese momento el aroma de Jim había cobrado una fortaleza casi magnética para Spock, la cantidad de variaciones que percibía pertenecían a sentimientos a los que él no podía nombrar, al menos no en ese momento. Los ojos de Jim estaban fijos en él y Spock no podía evitar que el aroma despertará su parte más humana y con ella su instinto alfa.

El silencio pendía entre ambos y ninguno quería romper esa atmósfera.

Los sentidos de Spock se nublaban con el pasar de minutos al igual que el aroma de Jim ganaba más y más fuerza.

—Yo siempre estaré para usted, capitán —agregó lentamente, con una tranquilidad que pocas veces expresaba.

Esto hizo que ojos de Jim azules y hermosos como eran, cobraran un brillo que anteriormente no había visto.

Su aroma se fortaleció volviéndose más magnético, escuchar a Spock decir eso lo llenó de júbilo, después de todo al parecer si le importaba a su primer oficial. No solo como su capitán sino también como amigo.

—Lo sé Spock —admitió Jim con una gran sonrisa—, y lo agradezco. De la misma forma quiero que sepa que jamás lo dejare de lado.

Antes de que Jim pudiese notar las implicaciones de todo lo dicho, Spock terminó por acortar la distancia entre ellos y lo besó. Entender lo que estaba pasando era difícil para Jim, de por sí era complicado seguirle el ritmo a Spock, pero justo en ese preciso momento no podía evitar enfocarse en otra cosa que no fuese la fiereza con que estaba siendo besado.

Unos segundos antes había deseado con todas sus fuerzas que Spock lo besara y ahora estaba pasando. Cerró sus ojos y decidió que los interrogantes quedarían para después. Aprovechó para poner sus manos alrededor del cuello de su primer oficial y este lo empujó hasta que su espalda tocó la pared de su habitación. Jim agradeció que esas puertas no fueran automáticas como las otras que había en la nave o habrían arruinado el momento.

Spock mordió su labio inferior y Jim gimió. Eso que pasaba era mejor que cualquiera de sus fantasías, sintió cómo las manos de Spock bajaron a sus piernas mientras las acariciaba, después las elevó un poco, Jim aprovechó la oportunidad para cruzarlas alrededor de la cintura de Spock y este lo pego más a la puerta para poder sostenerlo.

Jim volvió a gemir al sentir el otro cuerpo tan cerca. Spock dejó sus labios y descendió por su cuello; Jim no quería arruinar el momento así que cerró los ojos y mantuvo sus manos alrededor del cuello de Spock para mantener la posición que tenían. La idea de que posiblemente terminaría teniendo sexo con su primer oficial lo excitó más. Spock, quien estaba besando su cuello, soltó un gruñido en ese momento como si entendiera sus pensamientos.

La clavícula de Jim estaba marcada debido a la posición que mantenían; Spock sintió la necesidad de morder esa zona. Quería marcar a Jim. Clavó sus dientes con algo de fuerza provocando un gemido. Las intenciones del vulcano eran claras para Kirk y la idea de ser marcado le resultaba maravillosa.

Por momentos podía sentir los gruñidos que emitía el vulcano y eso solo aumentaba su excitación.

A pesar de lo grandioso e idílico que parecía toda esa situación, Jim estaba seguro que no podía permitir tener sexo en el pasillo de la bahía de las habitaciones, no era correcto. Mientras pensaba esto Spock mordió con suavidad la zona de su clavícula nuevamente provocando que su espalda se arqueara y sus pensamientos se alejaran.

Spock estaba preparando el área para marcarlo de forma permanente.

Y si eso pasaba, todo su raciocinio se perdería, debían continuar esto en el interior de su habitación.

—Spock —llamo Jim suavemente, pero fue ignorado.

La lengua de Spock pasó por la zona donde lo mordió previamente, Jim se aferró más al cuerpo de Spock y suspiró profundamente.

—Spock —llamó Kirk con más firmeza y casi al instante pudo sentir cómo el cuerpo de su acompañante se tensaba.

La mirada de Spock era de confusión y algo más que no podía describir. <<Creo que mejor será ir a la habitación>> eso quería decir, pero no pudo vocalizar palabra alguna.

Spock se apartó rápidamente, casi como si su tacto lo lastimara, toda la excitación que había sentido se esfumó ante la inminente idea de rechazo. Hace unos momentos su primer oficial parecía estar realmente atraído hacia él, incluso estaba tratando de márcalo. Pero ahora la palabra error se dibujaba en su inexpresivo rostro.

La idea quemó cómo fuego en la mente de Jim. Era como si al llamarlo él hubiese recuperado la cordura que por alguna razón se había nublado. La situación era demasiado incómoda y no encontraba la forma de romper aquella atmósfera.

—Esto fue un error —dijo Spock deteniendo los pensamientos de su capitán y confirmado la realidad que Jim no quería aceptar.

—Hablemos —propuso Jim, su garganta dolió al pronuncia aquellas palabras.

Se acercó en un intento de disipar la tensión.

—No se acerque —pidió Spock, Jim se detuvo en el acto.

Jim no sabía dónde mirar, estaba avergonzado y herido.

—Spock hablemos de...

—No tenemos nada que hablar, capitán —la postura de Spock era rígida y su voz inflexible—, Esto fue un error, preferiría no tener que hablar de esto de nuevo.

Jim desvío la mirada.

—Descanse —dijo Jim mientras desviaba la mirada, se dio la vuelta e ingreso el código de la puerta para poder entrar en la habitación, al parecer Spock no quería escucharlo y en ese momento sentía que no tenía palabras para decir. Cuando entró en la habitación se dejó caer en su cama, aquella noche sería largar y esa era apenas el preludio de días difíciles que se acercaban.

***

La idea de presentarse al puente esa mañana no se le antojó agradable a Jim, podía ir a enfermería y conseguir una excusa para faltar, pero estaba demasiado consiente de que McCoy se daría cuenta de su estado de ánimo y no quería someterse a sus duros cuestionamientos. Así que por ahora la mejor elección era presentarse a cumplir con sus labores. 

Cuando Chevok anunció su llegada al puente, Jim volvió a reafirma en su cabeza la idea de que estar ahí no había sido una buena decisión.

—Capitán, ya se enviaron los informes con los nombres de los cadetes que participarán en la misión —anunció Uhura.

Jim asintió.

—Junto a las especificaciones de la misión —consultó el capitán mientras revisaba el archivo en su PADD.

—Sí, señor —afirmó.

—Señor, estos son los informes, permisos y cambios que necesita autorizar —comentó Spock acercándose con una tableta.

Jim lo observó unos segundos y asintió, tomó el aparato que Spock le estaba entregando y empezó a revisar los informes para firmarlo. A pesar de lo que había pasado la noche anterior él tenía obligaciones que entender y no dejaría que sus problemas personales interfiriesen con su trabajo.

El sistema de clasificación que manejaba su primer oficial era sencillo de entender y estaba organizado de forma bastante eficaz, él ya estaba acostumbrado a eso por eso sabía que esa tarea no le tomaría mucho tiempo. Firmas permisos no era algo que le gustase demasiado, pero era necesario que el capitán lo autorizado de forma personal más aún cuando el personal que requería algo específico era de vital importancia para la nave.

También había ocasiones en que el primer oficial podía firma los permisos, pero esto dependía del cargo que tenía la persona que lo solicitaba. Jim revisó los archivos, pero uno llamó su atención de forma especial. Su vista pasó de la tableta que sostenía a su primer oficial, regreso su atención al archivo y leyó todas las especificaciones del mismo.

Cuando terminó no pudo evitar sentirse enojado.

—¿Qué significa esto? —Jim preguntó de forma brusca.

Él podía soportar que Spock lo rechazara e incluso podía fingir que no le importaba en lo más mínimo lo que había pasado entre ellos. Pero lo que no soportaría es que su primer oficial presentará un documento donde dejaba claro que se sentía inconformé con la forma en que ejercía su trabajo. 

—En un permiso de transferencia. —respondió Spock—, las especificaciones están en el documento, los estatutos de la flota permiten hacer esto cuando…

—¿Cuándo qué? —exclamó Jim poniéndose en pie—. Cuando está inconforme con su puesto o, ¿Que acaso está dudando de la capacidad de mando en su capitán?

—Lamento que tome esta situación de forma tan negativa, pero mi decisión se respalda en la normativa que todos decidimos aceptar y respetar. —pronunció de forma contarte Spock.

Jim sonrió con evidente molestia, las demás personas en el puente estaban concentradas en lo que hacían, demasiados ocupados en su tarea como para mirar a su capitán o primer oficial.

—Usted es mi primer oficial —puntualizó Kirk—, su deber es estar a mi lado, durante el mismo turno que yo. Si cree que existe un interés de conflicto entonces debe notificarlo a la base estelar de forma directa. En caso de que crea que soy incompetente para mi puesto o que no puedo hacer las cosas bien, créame que lo entenderé, es su deber, es el reglamento. Sin embargo, lo que no voy a tolerar es que venga a mí con un documento donde lo único que justifica es que no puede trabajar conmigo. 

Jim dejó la tableta en la silla y se retiró sin decir nada más.

***

Cuando McCoy observo la forma en que Jim entraba en su oficina supo que algo había pasado y si su instinto no fallaba seguro que Spock tenía mucho que ver con eso. Se acomodó en su asiento y espero que él rubio atravesara la puerta. Lo vio sentarse en la silla frente a él y decidió espera que Jim hablará primero.

Le tomo diez minutos a el capitán decir una palabra y después que comenzó simplemente no se detuvo, resumió todo lo que había pasado en el puente. McCoy lo escucho atentamente y después que su intervención hubo terminado no dijo palabra alguna.

—¿Crees que me excedí? —preguntó Jim tratando de darle sentido a su silencio.

Bones lo miró con reproche.

—Muchacho sabes que te apoyo siempre —dijo Bones con calma—, y no pienses que quiero ser abogado del diablo, pero si ese informe fue narrado por Spock, estoy seguro que estaba más que justificada la decisión que tomó. Yo creo que eso sientes por Spock está afectando tu objetividad.

Jim suspiró, estaba seguro que aquello era cierto, pero Bones no conocía todo el contexto de la historia, a pesar de que se prometió no dejar que esa situación interfiriera en su trabajo, pero había reaccionado de una forma poco aceptable al leer la petición de Spock.

—Tengo algo que decirte —confesó Jim dubitativo.

McCoy lo miró con evidente curiosidad, no quería hablar de lo que pasó con Spock tan pronto, pero Bones era el único en quien podía confiar y tarde o temprano se acabaría enterando. Resumió la historia lo más que pudo y omitió detalles que estaba seguro incomodarían a su amigo.

A pesar de lo breve que fue la historia, McCoy entendió la gravedad del asunto sin necesidad de que Jim explicara sus sentimientos a fondos, ellos eran amigos desde hace años y se entendían sin decir mucho.

Cuando Jim terminó su historia suspiro profundamente.

—Jim, solo puedo decirte que, si Spock me hubiese hecho eso a mí, hubiese actuado mucho peor —admitió Bones—, creo que por eso mi ex esposa me odia tanto.

Ambos sonrieron ante el comentario.

—Creo que lo mejor es poner distancia entre ambos —continuó McCoy—, después de todo no sacarás nada de Spock hasta que decida ceder. Además, tienes otras cosas de qué preocuparte, tengo tus exámenes médicos y no son buenas noticias.

Jim contemplo a su amigo.

—¿Es sobre mi condición? —pronunció levemente el capitán.

—No lo sé, pero debo analizar eso, creo que todo aquello que sientes está estrechamente relacionado con eso. Como amigo te recomiendo que tomes las cosas con calma por ahora, tu salud debe ser tu prioridad —puntualizó McCoy con gran seriedad.

Jim asintió después de unos minutos de silencio hablo.

—Creo que debo hablar con Spock —comentó Jim mientras se ponía de pie—, firmaré su permiso y tomaré las cosas con calma.

McCoy asintió y Jim dejó la enfermería, sabía que Spock no estaría en su habitación, así que fue directo al área científica, tenía que disculparse con él y firmar su permiso, las cosas con Spock estaban realmente mal y en las condiciones que ambos estaban no sacarían nada bueno.

—Spock —saludó Jim entrando en el laboratorio, que en ese momento se encontraba desocupado.

—Capitán —respondió Spock alejando la mirada de las muestras que analizaba y se puso de pie. 

—Lamento lo que sucedió en el puente —comenzó Jim—, las palabras que usé y mi reacción no fue la correcta. Sé que usted no se ofende por estas cosas, pero creo que es correcto admitir que mi comportamiento estuvo fuera de lugar —mientras hablaba su mirada se paseó por todo el sitio. 

No obtuvo respuesta. 

—Tenga. —Jim colocó un PADD en el escritorio de Spock— Es su permiso firmado, agradecería que recomendara a alguien para su puesto mientras esté en el otro turno.

Era increíble que hacía un día atrás hubiese estado prometiéndose que nunca se dejarían y ahora estaban en una situación donde mirarse era incómodo. Spock observaba la pantalla con interés, Jim supo que no conseguiría nada ahí, se dio la vuelta dispuesto a marcharse.

El aroma de Jim tenía unas variaciones que Spock no había percibido antes, una necesidad de consuelo se instaló en su mente, pero la ignoró.

—Nos vemos Spock —pronunció Jim antes de cruzar la puerta y dejar el área científica.

Su corazón se estrujó en su pecho, sentía que había arruinado una de las pocas cosas buenas que tenía en su vida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Básicamente este es el capítulo más largo hasta el momento, pero dividirlo me parecía incorrecto así que lo deje completo. 
> 
> Gracias por leer, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. 
> 
> No olviden dejar su opiniones u comentarios.
> 
> Larga vida y prosperidad.


	4. Metamorfo.

Cuando la nave llegó al cuadrante; habían pasado dos días desde que Spock se transfirió de turno y aunque intentaba, no estaba llevando muy bien la situación; además McCoy no podía encontrar lo que causaba sus malestares, esto produjo que tuviera que someterse a realizar más pruebas, aunque esto no le resulto nada agradable a Jim, accedió a hacerlo.

A pesar de todos sus esfuerzos McCoy no había podido encontrar la causa de los malestares de Jim, sin embargo, las pruebas que realizó a profundidad mostraban pequeñas alteraciones en el sistema hormonal del capitán y aunque al principio esto no parecía relevante, llegó a sospechar que todos los síntomas eran provocados por estos cambios. Así que decidió enfocar todo su esfuerzo en entender que estaba desencadenando estas alteraciones.

Pero mientras Bones trataba de entender lo que sucedía con Jim, este debía enfocarse en cumplir con toda la burocracia propia del cargo que desempeñaba, aunque esto era algo que no le agradaba del todo, Jim lo tomó con una salida para evitar enfocarse en sus problemas personales.

—La reunión con el grupo asignado será esta noche, capitán ¿Quisiera saber en dónde desea que se realice? —pronuncio Carl quién era el remplazo de Spock, Jim separo los ojos de su PADD y asintió.

—La reunión se llevará a cabo en la sala cinco —declaró Jim—, informa a todos los integrantes.

El comandante Carl asintió, Jim se puso de pie y dejó el puente. Ya no quería estar en ese sitio y sobre todo necesitaba hablar con alguien. Así que fue con la única persona en quien podía confiar.

—Dime que encontraste algo —comentó esperanzadoramente Jim mientras entraba en la oficina de su McCoy.

—Tengo una idea de lo que puedes tener, pero no estoy seguro de ello —respondió el médico.

Jim ocupó la silla frente a su amigo.

—¿De qué se trata? —dijo Jim cruzándose de brazos.

—Para empezar, puedo decir con seguridad que los médicos que te atendieron cuando estabas pequeño eran unos idiotas. Habiendo aclarado eso, debo decirte que toda tu vida te mintieron.

Jim alzó la ceja y suspiró con evidente confusión.

—Esta conversación está siendo demasiado unilateral, Bones. Siento que tiene que ver con mi condición, pero no entiendo por qué dijeron que eso no sería un problema nunca.

—¿Acaso no acabo de decir que tus médicos eran unos idiotas? mira Jim, sé que tu diagnostico dice una cosa, pero me tocó realizar todos los exámenes de nuevo y no tienes una falla genética como te dijeron, aunque a simple vista lo parece.

Jim miró con curiosidad a McCoy, recordaba que toda su infancia la pasó en hospitales debido a su “extraña condición”, eso le causó muchos problemas con su madre y provocó que pasara por muchas clínicas, esa era una de las razones por la cual lo odiaba las pruebas médicas. Su madre estaba decidida a corregir su condición para que fuera un omega normal, pero se olvidó de apoyar aquello que realmente era.

Él nunca le reclamó eso, sabía que estaba buscando la forma de que fuera igual a los de su casta, pero fue doloroso para él ver cómo su madre sufría porque su condición era “extrañamente única” y no tenía solución. A pesar de que entendía el proceder de su madre, le hubiese gustado un poco más de apoyo en esa etapa de su vida.

—Jim. —McCoy le entregó un PADD con información—, tú genética como omega era diferente, pero no porque estuviera fallando como te hicieron creer, tienes una pequeña anomalía y se relaciona directamente con la razón por la cual no manifiestas aroma. Pero no se debe a que te falte ese gen, más bien este debe responder a un estímulo más profundo.

—Estimulo más profundo —Jim se burló—. ¿Por qué no vas directo al punto?

—Eres un metamorfo[1], Jim. Si de por sí tu condición mal diagnosticada te hacia diferente, esto te convierte en una verdadera rareza médica.

—Descartaron esa opción porque creyeron que era demasiado improbable —argumentó Jim dejando el aparato encima del escritorio.

—No, la descartaron porque no realizaron todos los exámenes pertinentes. Lo consideraron improbable y enfocaron tu diagnostico a algo muy similar. Pero no era así, los síntomas que tienes son porque has encontrado el estímulo y este desencadenó una serie de reacciones en tu cuerpo. Todos los síntomas que padeces se deben a que estás desarrollando tu aroma propio y pronto vas a tener un celo. Es un cambio hormonal y físico, es por eso que has estado sintiéndote mal.

—Tienes que estar bromeado, ¿cómo es eso posible? Yo… —Jim titubeó—, me dijeron toda la vida que jamás tendría un celo, que estaba dañado, y ahora resulta que soy una rareza médica que está desarrollando esas cualidades a sus veintisiete años… ¡Eso es una estupidez!

Bones se quedó quieto en su puesto, esperaba una reacción peor que esa, él mejor que nadie conocía que su casta era una fibra sensible para Jim y estaba muy seguro de lo frustrante y doloroso que le resultaba esto, pero al parecer se lo estaba tomando de una manera bastante aceptable.

—Mira Jim, entiendo por lo que estás pasando. Pero hay varias cosas que debes saber. Lo primero es que tu condición no es cualquier cosa y no solo estás desarrollando un aroma, el estímulo que impulsó este cambio son tus emociones, para ser específicos los sentimientos que desarrollas hacia alguien especificó y tu aroma va a responder en función a esa necesidad y persona.

—Me estás diciendo que mi aroma está diseñado para atraer a una persona específica, ¿para satisfacerla?

—Así es, este se va ajustar a las cualidades que requiera esta persona para poder cumplir mejor el objetivo del cortejo. Te seré sincero Jim, yo no puedo percibir ningún aroma proviniendo de ti y al parecer nadie más en la nave puede, lo he notado en las interacciones diarias que tienes. Pero los exámenes demuestran que el cambio ocurrió, tienes aroma, pero al parecer ningún otro alfa humano puede percibirlo. No encontraba el motivo de esto, pero entonces recordé lo que sucedió entre Spock y tú. Sí tu aroma responde a tus emociones y se modifica para atraer a alguien especifico, es normal que nadie más pueda percibirlo, después de todo el olfato de los vulcanos es más sensible.

Jim se tapó el rostro con las manos, no podía creer que eso estuviera pasando, pensar en todo lo que atravesó en su infancia por culpa de un mal diagnostico lo hizo sentirse miserable, la idea de que las cosas pudieron ser diferente fue desplazada por la realidad de que sin importar cuál hubiese sido el resultado su madre hubiese tratado de empujarlo a la “normalidad” de una forma u otra. Y lo peor de todo era que de forma inconsciente él había empujado a su primer oficial a hacer algo que obviamente era un error para la forma en que vivía.

Ahora entendía por qué Spock se veía tan sorprendido cuando lo llamó por su nombre, él se había dejado llevar por sus feromonas, no pensaba lo que estaba haciendo. Solo respondió al deseo que tenía en ese momento de ser besado. Esa idea lo incomodó demasiado.

Maldijo a todos los médicos idiotas que lo atendieron cuando niño.

—Esto es una locura, Bones —agrego sin fuerzas Jim.

—Lo es —aseguro McCoy en un intento de calmar a su amigo—. Pero esto no mejorará, no puedo frenar tu celo, sería incorrecto, debo dejar que pases por ese proceso para que tu cuerpo se acostumbre al cambio y luego voy a aplicarte algún tipo de supresor. Pero antes debo de analizarlo, tu lista de alergia es demasiado grande y pueden tener algo que te afecte.

—Lamento darte tantos problemas —murmuró Jim, sus labios estaban apretados y su mirada un poco apagada.

—No hay problema, después de todo siempre puedo sacar buenos artículos científicos usándote como sujeto de prueba.

Ambos sonrieron.

—Te dejaré trabajar —comentó Jim poniéndose de pie—, informa al puente que no regresare, quiero estar solo.

McCoy asintió.

—Una cosa más Jim, no pienses que lo sucedido con Spock fue culpa tuya, esta solo es una mala situación, tú no te aprovechaste de nadie.

Jim solo asintió, sabía que en parte su amigo tenía razón, pero no se sentía así. Le debía una disculpa a Spock.

***

En la reunión de la noche estaban los cuatros integrantes del grupo que se encargaría de la misión, aquella era la primera vez en que Spock y él se encontraban desde que se transfirió de turno, pero Jim no sentía ganas de verlo. No después de lo que había descubierto. Spock nunca se quejó de su aroma, pero si podía percibirlo desde que regresó de su misión en la base estelar quince, eso significaba que hizo un gran esfuerzo por trabajar a su lado.

Y a pesar de ello, él le reclamó cuando pidió una transferencia claramente justificada. Viendo las cosas con perspectiva, la mayor parte de la responsabilidad recaía en sus hombros. Después de todo “El desconocimiento no exime de culpa”. Él había estado usando sus feromonas para atraer a su primer oficial, aunque eso allá sido de forma inconsciente.

De todas las personas en esa nave él mejor que nadie conocía lo valiosa que era la lógica para Spock, era normal que se sintiese contrariado después de haber actuado de esa forma con su capitán.

No podía ni imaginar lo que toda esa situación estaba causándole.

—¿Capitán? —Pronunció Spock desde el otro lado de la mesa captando la atención de Jim.

—¿Dígame? —preguntó.

—Si no hay algún otro punto que deba ser aclarado sugiero que la reunión finalice. 

—Mañana nos vemos a la hora establecida en el transportador. Pueden irse —agrego el capitán sin más.

Los demás dejaron la sala, Spock se quedó guardando las bitácoras, Jim lo contemplo unos segundos antes de salir, sentía que tenía muchas cosas que decir, pero encontrar la forma y palabras era difícil, por ahora solo quería descansar, en unas horas llevarías a cabo una misión y debía estar totalmente centrado en ella.

[1] Una aclaración importante, primero esto no lo invente yo lo extraje de “La Nueva Generación” en un episodio aparece una metaforma, es alguien que se adecuada a las necesidades y gusto de la persona que se enamora o quién la posea. Por todo el misticismo y magia que envuelve el omegarverse decidí usarlo aquí bajo mis propios términos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento el tiempo de espera para esta actualización, subiré los capítulos pendientes ahora. 
> 
> Gracias a todos por leerla.


	5. Un Nuevo Comienzo

El planeta era hermoso visto desde el puente de la nave, y desde abajo se veía igual de maravilloso, todo estaba lleno de flores y plantas de muchos colores, la vista resultó encantadora para Jim. El quipo escogido para llevar la misión caminaba por el sedero que los guiaba a un imponente castillo. A pesar de ser una sociedad tecnológicamente avanzada los Bjal respetaban mucho a su naturaleza y costumbres, estaban gobernados por una realeza, pero la gente se veía bastante feliz.

Aquel sendero los llevaba al interior de un castillo que era magnífico, <<Como en los cuentos de hadas>> pensó Jim. La verdad era que sí era bastante bueno tener un primer contacto donde no se jugaran la vida. El aire era ligero y todo parecía de cuento.

Hubo una pequeña brisa y entonces Jim estornudo.

—Cuando entremos, serán llevados al cuarto de reunión, para que empiecen las negociaciones, después tendremos el almuerzo y quedarán libres hasta la celebración de esta noche —comentó el ministro que acompañaba al grupo.

Jim sonrió.

—Gracias por su recibimiento —respondió Jim al hombre.

Cuando entraron en el castillo, Jim se impresionó con la vista, era asombrosa. El ministro los guio por unas escaleras y caminaron por un pasillo.

—Informare su llegada —comento el hombre mientras entraba por unas grandes puertas doradas.

Jim volvió a estornudar. Spock lo observó con curiosidad. 

El grupo mantenía una distancia de un metro entre ellos, esa raza solo admitía el contacto físico íntimo entre personas que pertenecían a la misma familia o que mantenían alguna relación sentimental. Aquella cualidad había sido resaltada en los informes. Las puertas se abrieron y todos ingresaron a la sala. En el interior había tres personas más que Jim reconoció por los informes.

Todos saludaron y ocuparon su espacio en la mesa. La reunión empezó.

Fueron dos horas de preguntas y repuestas, sobre la flota, sus mandatos y sobre todo lo que conseguirían con el tratado. Al parecer los reyes terminaron complacidos porque firmaron el tratado para forma parte de la federación. En lo interior Jim sabía que aquello solo había sido formalidad, esta gente estaba muy dispuesta a pertenecer a la flota.

—Cuando salgan serán guiados a sus habitaciones, habrá una celebración esta noche puede traer a su tripulación si así lo desea, capitán —invitó el rey con amabilidad.

Jim asintió.

—Será un placer para nosotros —respondió Jim con una sonrisa.

Las puertas se abrieron y aparecieron cuatro criados para guiarlos. Los alféreces que los acompañaban fueron guiados hacia el otro lado del pasillo, mientras que él y Spock iban en sentido contrario.

—Notificar sobre la celebración al puente y que ellos se encarguen de replicar el mensaje al resto de la nave, la asistencia es de carácter obligatorio —ordenó Jim.

Spock asintió.

—Entendido, capitán —respondió Spock.

La mujer que guiaba a Jim se detuvo y señaló una puerta.

—Esta es su habitación —indicó amablemente la mujer que lo acompañaba, Jim agradeció, su vista se enfocó en Spock quien había sido guiado unos metros delante de él.

—Es libre de recorrer el castillo si es lo que desea. Sin embargo, recomiendo que no lo haga solo en caso de que su sentido de la ubicación no sea muy bueno. —La chica le dedico una amable sonrisa.

—Gracias por la recomendación —dijo Jim mientras miraba a su alrededor, la muchacha asintió y se retiró sin más.

Jim abrió las puertas y se impresionó por la gran habitación, todo en ese sitio era lujosos y lleno de decoraciones. Observo todo y lo primero que captó su atención fue la gran cama que estaba en el centro, se acercó a ella y se acostó. La cama era tan cómoda como se veía, Jim retiró sus botas y decidió dormir un rato después de todo tenía algo de tiempo.

El sonido de la puerta despertó a Jim, se puso de pie mientras se quejaba de la persona que había osado interrumpir su descanso. Arrastró los pies mientras caminaba a la puerta y la abrió.

—Lamento haber interrumpido su descanso —pronunció la mujer que anteriormente lo había guiado a la habitación—, el almuerzo está servido y ha sido cordialmente invitado a asistir.

—Iré enseguida —aseguró Jim y volvió a cerrar la puerta. Al parecer solo había dormido unos minutos, pero sintió como si fuesen horas. Fue hacia el baño de la habitación y se acomodó la ropa, enjuagó su rostro y salió. Cuando salió al pasillo se encontró con Spock, este lo miro brevemente y continuó con su camino.

Jim caminó detrás de él. Pasaron por un arreglo floral que hizo estornudar a Jim nuevamente. Spock se detuvo y lo miró brevemente.

—Estoy bien —aseguró Kirk al darse cuenta de que estaba siendo observado.

Spock solo asintió y reanudó la marcha. Cuando llegaron al comedor se encontraron con un gran banquete frente a ellos, los dos alféreces ya estaban en la mesa, solo faltaban ellos. Jim ocupó un lugar y Spock se sentó a su lado. La comida fue servida y todos comieron entres conversaciones casuales.

Jim no hablaba mucho, su nariz estaba algo roja y su garganta había comenzado a picar.

—¿Se siente bien, capitán? —Spock murmuró inclinándose un poco, las sillas a pesar de que estar colocadas en la misma mesa, tenían varios centímetros de distancia para mantener la costumbre del no contacto.

—Sí —respondió Jim y bebió de su vaso con agua terminando su contenido. Spock lo examinó unos segundos y luego asintió.

—Pruebe nuestro vino —exclamó el primer ministro con alegría—, es grandioso.

Acto seguido hizo un ademán a uno de los ayudantes quien colocó un contenido morado en la copa del capitán.

Jim sonrió.

—Será un placer —respondió Jim probando el contenido de su copa de un solo sorbo.

El ministro tenía razón, el sabor del líquido era extraordinario. Colocó la copa en la mesa y entonces su mano tembló un poco y su vista se desenfocó.

El cuerpo de Spock se tensó y su vista pasó a Jim.

—Capitán —mencionó el primer oficial mirándolo.

Jim sintió cómo le costaba respirar, empezó a jadear, coloco sus manos en el borde de la mesa y empujó la silla para poder ponerse de pie.

—¡Llamen a un médico! —exclamó el primer ministro.

—No hay tiempo —dijo Spock al ministro—, llame a la nave —indicó al alférez—, que transporten al doctor McCoy con urgencia a estas coordenadas —indicó poniéndose de pie—. Capitán míreme —pidió.

Jim se enfocó en Spock, colocó su mano en su garganta en un intento de transmitir lo que sentía, sus ojos estaban rojos. El aroma de Jim despertó mucho de los sentidos de protección en Spock y a pesar de que no podía tener contacto, se acercó a su capitán para sostenerlo.

Jim se desplomó al sentir que Spock lo sostenía, sentía cómo el aire no pasaba a sus pulmones.

—Todo estará bien —mencionó levemente el vulcano, sabía que no había tiempo, así que decidió fusionar su mente con la Jim para ayudarle a respirar mejor. El contacto que mantenían hizo a la sala entrar en evidente incomodidad.

El doctor McCoy se materializó en ese momento en el área.

—¿Qué le sucede? —preguntó McCoy al ver a Jim en los brazos de Spock.

—Es una reacción alérgica —habló con dificultad Spock.

McCoy sacó un hypospray y lo inyectó en el cuello de Jim. Su respiración se normalizo rápidamente.

Spock tocó suavemente su rostro y lo hizo dormir. McCoy supo que esto se debía a algo de vudú vulcano.

McCoy se incorporó y le pidió a Spock que llevará a Jim a su habitación, después de todo ellos ya habían roto la regla de no contacto. Cuando Kirk despertará tendría que enfrentar muchos problemas.

—Va a estar bien —agrego tranquilamente el médico y salió de la sala detrás de Spock.

***

McCoy terminó de realizar los análisis y suspiró con pesadez, Jim dormía profundamente, se veía tranquilo y McCoy estaba seguro que esto se debía a la influencia de Spock, ya que él le había inyectado un antialérgico no un tranquilizante, pero ahora no importaba nada de eso, los cambios en el cuerpo de Jim habían disparado sus alergias de forma severa, incluso aquellas que solo provocaban un poco de irritación y ojos llorosos, ahora podrían ser letales

La química del cuerpo de Jim estaba totalmente alterada, McCoy estaba seguro que todo su sistema inmune regresaría a la normalidad después de que sus cambios se detuvieran, sin embargo, él estaba demasiado concentrado en sintetizar un supresor para Jim que se olvidó por completo de sus alergias.

—¿Terminó? —la voz de Spock sacó al doctor de sus pensamientos.

—Sí, estará bien. Solo deje que descanse un poco más. —McCoy observó unos segundos a Jim y suspiro con pesadez.

—¿Qué produjo esta reacción tan severa? —preguntó Spock.

—El vino, al parecer tenía un componente al que Jim es alérgico.

—Conozco todas las alergias del capitán, esta reacción fue muy violenta. ¿Qué componente especifico le afectó?

—Sé que eres el primer oficial y te preocupa Jim, pero no puedo hablar contigo al menos no de esto, ya sabes, es el privilegio médico paciente. Fue pedido expreso de Jim que no contara nada de su estado de salud actual.

McCoy sabía que estaba siendo dramático, pero Spock y Jim necesitaban hablar, él y cualquier persona que los conociera un poco lo sabía, así que solo estaba dando un pequeño empujón para que esos dos encontrasen la forma de enfrentarse y así mejorasen esa situación en la que estaban.

—Puedes preguntarle a él cuando despierte —puntualizó Bones mientras tomaba sus cosas—. Por ahora quédate con él, después del espectáculo que dimos en el almuerzo creo que esas personas tienen muchas dudas y reclamos. No me corresponde enfrentar eso y como médico estoy autorizado a tocar a Jim, pero tú eres otra historia. De todas formas, si esperas que despierte pueden arreglarlo entre los dos.

Spock asintió levemente, era como si no hubiese pensado en eso hasta que McCoy lo mencionó. Su mirada se posó en Jim.

—Gracias por atenderlo —agrego Spock.

—Para eso estoy —comentó McCoy sin más mientras caminaba hacia la salida—. Además, actuaste rápido, si no hubieses establecido esa conexión no creo haber llegado a tiempo para evitar que Jim sufriera algún daño secundario. Es bueno que estés a su lado, Spock.

McCoy se fue sin más; Spock buscó una silla y la colocó a lado de la cama, iba a esperar que Jim despertara y después hablaría con él, necesitaba entender qué estaba pasando con su capitán, pudo percibir un sentimiento en el fondo de su mente, sabía que no era suyo, fue bastante tranquilizador. Establecer una conexión con Jim había sido de gran ayuda, pero ahora no estaba seguro de querer romperla.

***

“Jim”, su nombre sonaba en el fondo de su mente.

Jim podía sentir como una calidez se extendía por todo su cuerpo, aquél era un sentimiento que no podía describir, cuando abrió sus ojos y se encontró con el maravilloso techo de su habitación supo que estaba soñando. Se demoró unos segundos en recordar que había pasado y cuando lo hizo se incorporó en la cama violentamente.

—Jim. —la voz de Spock llamó su atención, se volteó y lo observó fijamente.

—¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó Jim mientras se sentaba al borde de la cama.

—Tuvo una reacción alérgica —comentó Spock.

Jim recordaba lo que sintió cuando termino de beber el vino, pero después de eso nada; todo había sido tan rápido.

—Bones me inyecto un tranquilizante —comento alarmado mirando a su primer oficial.

—No, no lo hizo. Fui yo quien lo durmió. —Spock se puso de pie.

Jim asintió con evidente confusión, pero no hizo pregunta alguna sobre el tema ahora tenía situaciones más importantes que atender como él hecho de que él y su primer oficial estuvieran en una misma habitación en una sociedad donde eso estaba prohibido.

—Gracias por ayudarme —comento Jim con ligereza.

—Recuerdo haberle dicho que siempre lo ayudaría —pronuncio Spock con ligereza.

Jim recordó aquella noche y se sintió culpable. Spock pudo percibir el cambio de emociones en Jim y levanto la ceja, las pocas veces que había estado cerca del capitán desde su transferencia al otro turno había percibido esta misma variación en su aroma.

Y por como conocía a Jim podía decir con gran seguridad que eso se trataba de culpa.

—Capitán yo quisiera disculparme con usted. Considero que no debí dejar mi puesto en la forma en que lo hice, después de todo mi asignación en el Enterprise es ser su primer oficial, no debí dejar mi puesto.

Jim negó.

—No tiene por qué disculparse. Su traslado estaba debidamente justificado. De todas formas, creo que la única persona que debe disculparse aquí soy yo. Actué de forma incorrecta ese día y dije cosas que no debía. Además, está lo que pasó aquella noche, lamento mucho haberle hecho pasar por eso, sé que iba en contra de sus costumbres y tuve que detenerme, pero no podía.

El silencio se instaló en la habitación, Jim desvió la mirada, había estado esperando la ocasión perfecta para disculparse, pero al parecer eso no existía así que aprovecharía este momento, después de todo era lo mejor que ambos habían tenido desde lo que sucedió aquella noche.

—No es su culpa, capitán; lo que pasó aquella noche fue un error mío.

—No, no es así —corrigió Jim—, fueron mis feromonas, aunque de verdad no tenía conciencia de ello, sí lo hubiese sabido antes juró que nada de eso habría pasado. De verdad lo siento, yo jamás en ningún tipo de loco escenario te haría pasar por algo así sin tomar en cuenta tu voluntad, al menos no de forma consiente.

La culpa y dolor era muy evidente en Kirk que incluso sin poder percibir su aroma Spock podía notarlo. Había muchas cosas en el argumento de su capitán que producían grandes interrogantes para Spock, pero ese no era el momento para lanzar un sin número de preguntas.

La verdad era que Spock no sabía cómo reaccionar ni que decir, así que decidió transmitir sus pensamientos y emociones por el vínculo que había establecido con Jim.

Jim pudo sentir cómo un sentimiento de culpa se instalaba en él, sin embargo, está bastante seguro que esa emoción no era suya. Miró a Spock fijamente y una voz sonó en su mente, en ese momento entendió que esas emociones pertenecían a su primer oficial.

Entonces empezó a sentir muchas cosas y algunas memorias surgieron en su mente. Todo era demasiado confuso e intenso. Y en medio de toda esa montaña rusa de emociones aparecieron los recuerdos de esa noche en su mente. Todos los pensamientos y dudas que Spock había tenido después de que se marchó fueron claros para él.

Podía sentir culpa y un gran dolor.

—Sí usted no me hubiese llamado por mi nombre para detenerme probablemente lo habría marcado —mencionó Spock con gran pesar.

Jim suspiro para contener sus lágrimas, entre sus emociones y las de Spock intentar no llorar era un reto. Spock estaba de pie frente a él y su rostro no mostraba ninguna emoción, pero en su mente había tantas cosas que Jim no podía entender como mantenía esa imagen estoica.

Al parecer Spock creía que Jim no estaba usando supresores por razones personales y que él había sobrepasado la línea y abusado de su confianza.

La idea parecía algo loca, pero exactamente lo que Jim había considerado, al parecer ambos tenían muchas cosas que aclarar porque si esa situación se miraba con perspectiva ambos estaban considerando muchas ideas que eran erróneas.

—Yo solo quería que me llevases a la habitación —admitió Jim en un intento de aligerar la tensión—, digo bueno ese era un momento que de verdad sentí que debía aprovechar.

Jim sonrió con nerviosismo sabía que lo que decía era estúpido, pero es que toda esa situación era una locura y no tenía ni la menor idea de por dónde comenzar. Sin embargo, en su mente los sentimientos pesados se alejaron un poco y Jim sonrió.

Aquellos sentimientos tristes que sentía se disiparon un poco y Spock sonrió levemente.

Jim lo considero un triunfo.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio.

—¿Tú puedes sentir mis emociones de la misma forma que yo siento las tuyas? —preguntó con curiosidad Jim.

Spock asintió y Jim se avergonzó.

—Sí puedes sentir lo que siento creo que no tiene sentido que esconda esto —mencionó Jim mientras su mirada se paseaba por toda la habitación, entonces suspiro profundamente y luego con gran calma dijo —Spock, te quiero.

En ese momento Spock observó al hombre frente él, podía sentir la calidez y sinceridad de su sentir por la conexión que mantenían. Sin embargo, para él expresarse no era tan sencillo. Así que decidió aprovechar el vínculo.

Jim sintió un sin números de emociones y recuerdos. Todo eran sobre él, sonriendo, enojado, triste, molesto, eran memorias de todos los años que había sido capitán de la nave. Aquella era la forma en que Spock lo veía, era como lo percibía y la razón de porque lo quería.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Aquella sensación era inefable, no podía creer que Spock se sintiera así respecto a su persona. Esos sentimientos eran maravillosos. Jim se secó las lágrimas y sin decir palabra alguna se acercó a Spock y lo abrazo con fuerza.

Para su sorpresa el vulcano correspondió el gesto.

—Creo que después de eso no podré dejarte ir Spock —dijo levemente Jim levantando su cabeza para mirar a los ojos a su primer oficial.

—Considero esa acción aceptable. —Jim sonrió, aún tenían muchas cosas que hablar y aclarar, pero ya habría tiempo para ello, por ahora se permitiría disfrutar esas emociones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este es el último episodio. Gracias a todo por lo que me acompañaron en este hermoso viaje. 
> 
> Esta obra es especial para mi, agradezco de corazón a mi maravillosa Beta por toda su colaboración prestada en este trabajo. La narrativa y buena edición corrió por parte de ella. ¡Gracias por trabajar conmigo y la paciencia! 
> 
> Gracias a ustedes por leer, ahora esto termina aquí debido a que seria fluff con ellos, creo que lo he conseguido. Actualmente estoy trabajando en lo que sería la continuación de este trabajo. Cuando tenga más material decidiré si lo comparto como una colección o decidido postearlo aquí como continuación. 
> 
> Hasta entonces ¡Gracias a todos! 
> 
> Larga vida y prosperidad.

**Author's Note:**

> El fanfic se publicara en partes, espero puedan seguir acompañando a este par en sus aventuras. 
> 
> Gracias por leer. 
> 
> Larga vida y prosperidad.


End file.
